


who cares where we go? darling we’re ready for the afterglow

by sweetchonis



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love and miss them, No Angst, Oneshot, Soft Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, cutest highschool sweethearts, funny cute highschool sweethearts as they ARE, they’re so soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchonis/pseuds/sweetchonis
Summary: Cheryl and Toni during the 4x02 Thistlehouse party, with no corpse of any sibling in any chapel!
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Choni - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	who cares where we go? darling we’re ready for the afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> We see so little of Cheryl and Toni being funny, cute, soft etc. together OR the recognition of Cheryl’s growth from s1, with everything she’s done.
> 
> If you can guess the line that inspired this fic please comment or message me on twitter @sweetchonis :)

It was well into the night of Thistlehouse’s back to school festivities with students making the most out of a parent-less estate and free flowing drinks. With Cheryl Blossom, student body president as well as a stellar host, the party was in full swing by the time Toni had swept her away for a quiet moment alone.  
  
“Mmh Toni..” Cheryl sighed as Toni trailed her lips along the taller girl’s neck, nipping gently.  
  
“I told V-Veronica I was getting ice” she continued, letting her head fall backwards against their bedroom door with a thud.  
  
“The party will survive without you fretting babe” Toni assured her, sinking to her knees while careful not to crease the pristine red dress her girlfriend had favoured for the night.  
  
“I’m the h-host” Cheryl replies breathily, almost whining at the visual of Toni ducking under her dress and pressing fleeting kisses along her thighs.  
  
Toni pauses her movements briefly, leaning back to look at Cheryl with one brow raised, amused before she’s even said her remark.  
  
“Are you saying you should be serving _me_ then?” She asks innocently with a smirk that makes Cheryl huff out a laugh above her.  
  
“Toni..” the redhead warns finding purchase on the cool door handle and squeezing it tightly.  
  
“Please” she murmurs relenting slightly and looking down at Toni who in this time has at least had the decency to tug Cheryl’s fine lace underwear down to pool above her heels.  
  
“I’ve got you babe” Toni grins, returning to where her girlfriend is desperate for attention and happily indulging her.  
  
After bringing Cheryl to her peak with a few choice curses and those breathy sighs Toni loves so much, the pink haired girl leaves Cheryl to compose herself and makes her way to their shared dresser riffling through the top drawer.  
  
“Here Cher” she smiles, kissing Cheryl softly while handing her a fresh pair of black lace underwear.  
  
“Whoever says chivalry is dead clearly hasn’t met Antoinette Topaz” Cheryl teases, but kisses her in thanks before moving to the mirror, aiming to make herself presentable before she has to face the student body once again.  
  
Rolling her eyes at being full named Toni can’t help but wrap her arms around Cheryl from behind and smile at the image of them both in the mirror, barely past tipsy from their solo cups but definitely drunk on the feeling of being young and in love. Begrudgingly Cheryl decides to return to the fray and hope there has been no drastic turn of events in her absence, kissing Toni’s cheek before giving her a moment of reprieve in their shared space. 

Seeing everyone in much better shape than anticipated Cheryl can’t help but take pride in her hosting abilities, with a mix of bulldogs, vixens, serpents, poisons and more all seemingly enjoying themselves and mingling in the once cold and unwelcoming grounds of Thistlehouse.  
  
Entirely wrapped up in her moment of sweet victory against her newest foe, Honey, Cheryl didn’t realise Veronica approaching, looking at her expectantly.  
  
“No more ice Cheryl?” She queried, head tilted slightly, with her eyes somewhat hazy from the amount she had already consumed.  
  
Fuck. The ice. Cheryl’s eyes widened as she opens her mouth to come up with an excuse.  
  
“Didn’t I hear ice was _your_ specialty, Lodge...?” Toni joked with a raised brow, appearing by Cheryl’s side with a bag of ice under each arm.  
  
“Touché Toni, touché” Veronica conceded, laughing genuinely at the pair’s antics, tossing a knowing look between them.  
  
“Well I’ll take those off your hands and leave you ladies to it” she added before hefting the ice bags and making her way to where the drinks were spread.  
  
“Fuck, she totally caught us” Cheryl said, a slight blush warming her cheeks as she ran a hand through signature red hair.  
  
“Mmm, I love it when you swear” Toni replies, looping her arms around the taller girl’s neck and leaning in for a soft peck.  
  
“I especially love when you swear as I’m- “  
  
“Toni!” Cheryl admonishes, slapping her girlfriend’s arm lightly, her blush deepening considerably.  
  
“Worth it” Toni grinned after the reaction, kissing Cheryl soundly once more.  
  
“I’m so getting you back later, but for now would you be a dear and help me onto the platform?” Cheryl asks, batting her eyelashes innocently.  
  
With one last kiss, Toni spins her girlfriend gleefully as they make their way for Cheryl to address her guests, thanking them all for coming and reminding them of the wealth of free rooms in Thistlehouse as opposed to making their drunken way home. As a cry of cheers resounded across the student body with cups raised to their fearless president, Cheryl couldn’t help but smile with reserved pride, knowing that senior year was definitely going to be one to remember. With a helping hand back down from the platform Cheryl wrapped Toni in her arms and kissed her sweetly, spinning slightly with pure joy radiating out of the couple as the party returned to life around them. 

Cheryl lasted about another hour before deciding the party was winding down enough to survive catastrophe without her, eagerly returning to her beloved four poster bed with Toni beneath her. 

Hours later, the redhead is woken by a knock on her bedroom door followed by a muffled voice calling her name. Glancing at the girl sleeping peacefully beside her Cheryl rose quietly, slipping into a robe and making her way to this interruption. Sighing in relief at the sight of Veronica on the other side as opposed to some boorish bulldog.  
  
“Veronica, is everything alright?” Cheryl greeted, hoping there wasn’t an incident to attend to somewhere.  
  
“Yessss Cherry Bombshell! Great actually! I just wanted to thank you for such a great party, and what you did for Archie..” Veronica practically gushed, her gratitude evident in her eyes.  
  
“Of course, Veronica, it’s the least I could do. God knows the world could do with more guys like Archie Andrews” Cheryl smiled fondly, sincerely.  
  
Veronica paused at that, her alcohol clouded mind focusing just slightly and genuinely smiling at the girl stood before her.  
  
“What?” Cheryl asked the dark-haired girl curiously, taking a beat to glance over her shoulder to see Toni still fast asleep.  
  
“Nothing you’re just... so different now. Compared to the girl I met on my first day” Veronica shrugged, warmth dancing in her eyes and something akin to pride lacing her tone.  
  
“You seem good Cheryl, you and Toni seem _really_ goooood” she teased with a wink.  
  
“Well you and cousin dearest certainly didn’t win any points with your stunt on that faithful day...” Cheryl mused, thinking back to the beginning of sophomore year.  
  
“For reasons more obvious now I suppose” she added, scoffing slightly at her own words, the bitterness and loneliness of that time all too hard to forget.  
  
Veronica’s eyes widened comically at Cheryl’s words; an amusing reaction given the circumstances.  
  
“I’m so sorry for that Cheryl we... I didn’t know or I would never have...” she scrambled for words, looking petrified.  
  
“I even went home and researched faux lesbian kissing taboo that night!” Veronica continued, panicked, and at that Cheryl broke.  
  
Laughing genuinely and as loudly as she dared with Toni sleeping in the room behind her, Cheryl couldn’t keep up this exercise in torture.  
  
“Oh my god you didn’t! That’s fucking hilarious Veronica” Cheryl managed to get out, composing herself but with an amused smile still playing across her bare lips.  
  
Veronica realises this may be the first time she’s ever heard Cheryl laugh like that, something she assumes is reserved for Toni, in the sanctuary of their own little world, or that she’s seen her barefaced like this, vulnerable, soft. It’s refreshing honestly, to see the HBIC with her mask set aside for the night.  
  
Cheryl Blossom is glowing.  
  
“So not funny Cheryl, I was afraid I was back to square one” Veronica shook her head, releasing a relieved breath.  
  
“Nonsense, we’ve come too far” Cheryl assures, smiling warmly before continuing, uncharacteristically shy.  
  
“I am, by the way, good. Better than good really... and Toni is...” she trailed off, sighing almost dreamily at the thought of her girlfriend curled up in bed, suddenly longing for nothing more than to be beside her again.  
  
“I won’t keep you from her then” Veronica laughs, grinning at the girl she can finally call her friend.  
  
“Thanks again for this soirée Cheryl, bonne nuit” she adds, dipping her head slightly in a gesture resembling a curtsy, fitting for undeniable Queen of Riverdale High.  
  
“Goodnight Veronica, oh and fair warning, I’d avoid our dear new principal’s office on Monday, if you have any aversion to bees.” Cheryl finished with a glint of mischief in her eyes, closing the door on a confused Veronica before padding softly back to her bed.  
  
Slipping beneath the sheets she gently wrapped her arms around her favourite person on in this godforsaken planet. Breathing in contentedly as she felt the smaller girl shift closer even in her sleep.  
  
“I love you so much Toni” Cheryl breathes, barely audible as she nuzzled into her girlfriend’s neck.  
  
“Love you too babe” Toni sleepily murmured in reply, squeezing the arm around her waist gently.  
  
Cheryl could only smile happily, feeling lighter than perhaps she ever has, holding Toni in her arms before she drifted to sleep.


End file.
